battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Prozhektor
Chapter 1 Bordak 3-5-1 were sitting on top of a BMD-3 just coming back from a patrol that turned into an armory raid. Boleslav was thinking of the beginning of Operation Prozhektor. He remembered the hundreds of An-26s and An-124s and all the people he knew who lost their lives from the PLR and US AA guns before they could even set foot in Iran. But now he had to focus on the 2nd phase of the Operation to flank US forces in the earthquake striken city. 3-5-1 had 2 miles to go before they returned to their base and while there Maxim began small talk. "So Vitaly your related Irina Shayk?", "Yes why" Vitaly asked. Maxim asked what were the chances of Vitaly being able to get him a date with her. Everyone couldn't help but laugh or chuckle in Aloyoshenka's case and Vitaly bought up the fact Maxim had a relative in US Armed Forces. And that moment was quickly ended by shaking and the sound of a building. Boleslav yelled "What the hell is happening ?!?" and Vitaly in a worried voice told him it was an aftershock from the earthquake that happened during a USMC operation. And the sound of the falling building continued until finally a building near them fell onto their vehicle. The team was able to recover but the driver and radio ware crushed by the building. The team began sprinting trough the street carefully avoiding to not trample civilians and avoid the falling wreckage. Until a sedan came uncontrollably towards Turov. The way he could react was to jump over the hood and hit the windshield. His body bounced off the glass and hit a building knocking him out. And that distraction was enough to allow the rest of Bordak 3-5-1 to be knocked out by the wreckage. Bordak 3-5-1 awoke in a trench that used to be road. "Ahhhh what the hell man someone took our guns!" Vitaly yelled in a disgruntled manner. Aloyoshenka told him that they would just go back to the BMP to get the ammo and guns they took from a PLR Spec Ops base. They finally reached the BMP and luckily no one scavenged the weapons they had captured. "You know what how did PLR get their hands on stuff like this" Boleslav asked after Vitaly and Maxim took a LSAT and suppressed MTAR respectively. Turov told him they probably stole them or got them from the blackmarket. And Maxim said the first thing since he was conscious again "You know whats ironic?" he asked Boleslav asked what. "When a gas mask would actually be useful I get it stolen." Turov asked where he even got a gas mask the RGF didn't even use and was outdated. "Some guy in a market sold it to me" Maxim replied "So you wear a dark gas mask even when there hasn't been a gas attack in the entire operation just to look cool?", "Pretty much" Maxim replied. Turov put his hand to his face and shook his head and Maxim asked why. "Lets just get moving" Turov said. The team began walking back to there base to hopefully reunite with their allies. Chapter 2 After a night of walking and limping through the torn streets of Iran the team finally reached their base. They were checked by guards who looked even more beaten then them. Turov asked one of the guards what happened after he saw most of the planes half way sunken into the ground. "The aftershock started right under our feet" the guard told him. "Alot of us got hurt and alot more went missing or died" he continued. The team walked trough the base in shock. The guard told Turov to go see the commanding officer and Boleslav to go to the field hospital since he was the only medic's still remaining in the platoon. Turov reached the commanding officers room "Sir?". "Turov have you heard of some place called Talah Market?", "No sir why?", "I need your team to scout it to see if we can turn it into our new HQ tomorrow night", "Understood". Boleslav was running from bed to bed trying to aid both civilians and soldiers with the only help being Vitaly, Maxim, and a few other soldiers. Turov came into the hospital to tell them of their scouting mission tomorrow. After the team did all they could in the field hospital they went to rest. The night of their scout mission finally came. The team look one the two only operating VDV Buggys to Talah Market. Maxim was on point while they went trough a building to set up a positon. When they reached the final floor of the building they found a PLR sniper team. Maxim and Vitaly pulled out their shovels and crept onto the team. The two saw that the PLR sniper was aiming at an unaware scout sniper team. They waited for the PLR to take the shot and after the SS were dispatched they proceeded to kill the team with the shovels and throw their bodies out the window to make room for their team. The team's position allowed them to see Camp Raider which they radioed that the camp appeared to have a working radio station and motor pools to there CO. The commanding officer told them to return to the base after 3 hours of scouting the market and camp. They returned with intel on the power of the US in the camp. Which seemed to have a bit more man power as theirs. "And the market is above the camp correct?" the CO asked, "Yes" Turov confirmed, "Good if we can take the market when can place the remaining artillery their and fire on the camp until they surrender.","But what about our man power?" Maxim asked, "We will go on patrols to try and recruit the indigenous people" the commanding officer replied. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Turov asked. "No, but the camp has equipment that we can use to secure this part of Iran and hopefully get reinforcements and supplies." the CO told him. Chapter 3 The team alongside 3 other teams began patrolling the streets and towns for recruits. So far they only had found 3 recruits and they had went trough 5 towns. "At this rate will have enough reinforcements when Stalin rises from the dead." one of the soldiers said. Several hours and towns later they managed to only recruit 7 soldiers into the RGF. Shortly afterwards,they were ordered to re-scout the area around Camp Raider. Aloyoshenka appeared to see a squad of Americans consisting of 8 men and several destroyed PLR T-72s and BMP-1s through his scope. He fires at one of them but it only clips the helmet "Shit". The US squad takes cover and Aloyoshenka reloads his HK417. The squad throws a green smoke grenade in front of Turovs sights. The VDV squad waits patiently for the smoke to clear. After a minute of searching the squad begins taking LMG and sniper fire. The squad begins taking cover and after 3 minutes of almost non-stop firing on their positon it stops and Aloyoshenka takes the small moment to fire on the Auto-Riflemen he spotted. He fired, but the shot appeared to have only injured him, Turov then orders the squad to move, but as they were routing and a Iranian recruit and Vitaly were almost perfectly lined up a sniper round hits both the recruit and Vitaly the recruit takes most of the round and it goes trough both his shoulders and hits Vitlay in the side of his leg. "FUCK! IM HIT!" Maxim begins fireman carrying Vitaly. "What about the Iranian?" Boleslav asks looking at the motionless body "Just leave him he's dead." Turov tells him. The 11 soldiers begin going down the stairs loading up into a modified BTR they called the "Barsuk". Chapter 4 The 11 remaining soldiers reached the base during the morining and rushed Vitaly to the field hospital. "What happend?" the CO asked. "The Yankees, I think they know what we're doing." "Did you kill them?", "No' but they killed one of the recruits and wounded Vitaly", "Shit! we need to advance on the Market now." The CO left the field hospital to get to the intercom to tell all soldiers to report to the HQ. The CO ordered 2 teams to begin a recruitment patrol and dont return until sundown and for the rest of the soldiers to get prepared. Boleslav was relived of his field hospital duties by 5 iranian nurses and 1 doctor. And he sat on a ammo crate trying to fix his MP7, Maxim was putting more ammo into the Barsuks, and Aloyoshenka was making sure the plan was set up properly with the CO. "So Boleslav you ready for this?" Maxim asked putting the final belt of grenades into a Barsuk. "I guess so." Boleslav said rolling up his balaclava into the form of a beanie. "Good" Maxim said coming to set himself on a wall by Boleslav. "So how's Vitaly doing?" he asked, "Good, he refuses to not be involved in the Assault on The Market..." "I heard someone call my name" Vitaly cut in walking toward them. "Speak of the idiot" Maxim says, "Very funny задница" Vitaly replied picking up his LSAT and sat on a ammo crate. "Whats that thing by the first Barsuk?" Boleslav asked. "Its something that spotter in PLR Sniper team had on him" Vitaly said "o what are you gonna do with it?" "I have no idea" Vitaly says "Whats wrong with your gun?" Maxim asked Boleslav replies "It's Fucked Up Beyond All Repair man", "Well I suggest you use that thing over there because thats not gonna get fixed anytime soon" Chapter 5 The day of the assault came, a battalion of VDV soldiers packed into Barsuks and began moving. They eventually reached Talah Market but to their dismay were confronted by thousands of Marines. In one of the Barsuks Maxim was firing the 2A42 almost non-stop when a USMC anti-tank soldier fired his AT4 straight into the front armor causing smoke to fly everywhere. The 11 soldiers dismounted from the burning Barsuk and split up, Maxim fired his MTAR-21 at a USMC soldier and wounded him. Aloyoshenka spotted and killed a running Marine with a first aid kit. Boleslav was firing his crossbow at marines gunning down charging VDV soldiers from his vantage point when suddenly a Marine gunner hit him with his M240, knocking him out. Vitaly provided support fire until his LSAT jammed. By the end of the bloody battle, only 6 soldiers in of their unit were alive with Boleslav missing and over half of the entire battlion killed. The remaining VDV retreated to Markaz Monolith. Chapter 6 Bordak 3-5-1 counted casualties,patroled the area and reported to their CO. Vitaly said to Maxim and Aloyoshenka "Any of you seen Boleslav?" they both responded with a "no". Shortly afterwards they were ordered to scout the area around a destroyed Epicenter for PLR threats. Bordak 3-5 loaded up in one of the last working Barsuks and began driving to the Epicenter. Maxim asked,"What will you do after the war is over" to break up the silence and Aloyoshenka responded with "Chances are I'll retire and find myself a job" Vitaly responded with "Same here". Chapter 7 Category:Content created by MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours